


Froggin' Feels

by Iavendermenace



Category: Memes - Fandom, Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Scat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iavendermenace/pseuds/Iavendermenace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feels and Pepe discover more about their deepest desires....and receive a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He wakes up to soft seductive croaking.  
He turns and sees Pepe, his true love, laying in bed next to him. “Morning Feels~” Pepe coos.  
“Good morning Pepe.” Feels says, recalling the kawaii vanilla lovemaking session they had had the night before. There is something in Pepe's voice....he is horny. He is a horny toad.  
“Horny again?~” Feels teases, reaching down to stroke that feelful froghood. Pepe croaks softly. “Ooh Feels......”  
Feels prepares himself for more loving diddles. But Pepe has other plans. “I want you to shit on me...” he whispers to Feels.  
Feels felt that feel when your bf wants you to shit on him but you’re so not into that. “What the fuck??” he exclaimed. “I'm not going to shit on you, you sick frogging pervert!!”  
“I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!” Pepe wails. His frog tears begin to flow. Feels gathers his things. “I'm leaving you, Pepe. You're fucked up!”  
“You.....you....you...you NORMIE!!” Pepe bellows.  
Feels bursts into tears. “PEPE!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME??”  
Pepe dives at Feels. “REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”  
They fight for hours, screaming and yelling so loudly that their sneighbors (snail neighbors) call the police. Pepe Frog is arrested. He sits in jail until his mother bails him out. He comes home to a very angry Feels. “I need you to sign these divorce papers.” he says coldly, eating his ramen.  
Pepe gazes at Feels. “Feels....I'm sorry for fighting with you...and for hurting you....and calling you a normie...”  
Feels looks up and smiles a beautiful smile. “Oh Pepe! And I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you a pervert.”  
They kiss.  
Soon they are in bed together. Feels squats over Pepe's chest. “Oouuhuhhh~” he grunts as he squeezes out an emerald green poo. It is the same color as Pepe's skin. Pepe moans as he stares at the putrid meme shit. He places his small Pepe PeePee in that Feel Ass. The meme shit provides an excellent lube. They moan and grunt and fuck. Soon Pepe release his frog juice in that Feel Ass. Feels is impregnated instantly.

The next morning, Feels complains of an overwhelming nauseous feeling. Pepe rushes him to the doctor to get him checked out. He sits anxiously in the waiting room. Soon the doctor comes out.  
“Mister Frog?”  
“Ree?”  
“I am happy to announce that Mister Guy is in perfect health. And even better news....you're going to be a father.”  
Pepe rushed into the room where his darling Feels Guy was reclining in a sexy pose, his mpreg showing. “Oh Feels, is it true? You're pregnant?”  
Feels gazes at him, a joyful tear trickling down his stony white cheeks.  
“Congratulations, mister father to be...”


	2. Froggin' Feels 2: Electric Boogaloo

It had been three years since Feels and Pepe had been blessed with their firstborn child, an overemotional and stony white frog boy who they had dubbed Georg. Ever since Pepe's fame had died down and Dat Boi took over, life was more peaceful for the small family. Feels proved to be an excellent parent, and Pepe was very proud of his budding family. They were all sitting at the dinner table, having a delicious meal of onions. "Father," Georg cried, "I don't want any damn vegetables." Ignoring the child, Pepe continued to shove onions into Georg's mouth.

"Stop that, Pepe!" Feels Guy cried, watching helplessly as Pepe's gross frog fingers, which gave off the smell that you get when you don't wash your ass, were forced into the smaller frog's mouth. Pepe responded by retrieving a chunk of chewed up onion from Georg's esophagus and flinging it with mad skill at his angered lover. Feels gave a cry of shock and disgust as the onion goop flew into his face. "Pepe!" he cried. "How could you??"

"REEE" Pepe snarled, climbing onto the dinner table and bending over, showing off his shapely frog ass to his husband and child. Georg burst into tears. Pepe dropped his jorts, revealing a pert and ample ass. "Pepe! Don't do this to us!" Feels screamed as the grotesque result of their unholy union ran from the room. Pepe simply ignored him and began delicately booty popping, working it faster and faster until his ass was a jiggly green blur.

Feels knew what he had to do.

He retrieved an uncooked onion from the kitchen, took a deep breath, and rammed it up Pepe's dank ass to get him to stop. The booty, no longer able to pop due to the onion shoved in it, slowly returned to its dormant state, waiting for the day when it would once again be called on to terrorize the Frog - Guy family.

 "Pepe." Feels said, taking his frog lover by the hand. "There's something I must tell you...."

Pepe grew fearful. He had done so much shit in his life he didn't know where to begin thinking! Maybe Feels had learnt of his adventures with Caillou and a pack of hookers they had picked up in Mexico. Maybe Feels had learnt of his tampering with the government. Maybe Feels had even learnt of his private meetings with other dead memes!

"Pepe." Feels repeated, looking his love in the eye. "There's someone you must meet........."

Pepe gasped as from under the dinner table came a gross dried up ol raisin of a man. He recognized him instantly.....his high school sweetheart... Donald Trump! He had been waiting for Pepe's family to leave so he could give Feels the succ!! "I'm not a racist," he began, looking pleadingly at Pepe. 

"Are you cheating on me?" Pepe asked, giving Feels a surprised look. "With him.............Donald Trump............"

"Bomb the oil!" Trump insisted.

"Well..." Feels stammered, gazing at the floor, "You've been so mean to me and little Georg, and..."

"Get schlonged." Trump interrupted, thrusting his hips at Pepe. Pepe looked disgusted. "That's not very Presidential," Trump commented.

"I'm leaving you!" Feels shouted suddenly. Pepe gasped. Trump made that weird duck face. "Feels!!" Pepe screamed, his frog tears beginning to flow like waterfalls. "Build the wall!" Trump shrieked. He dove at Pepe, who let out a frog shriek and ducked. Trump landed in the mashed up onion mess. Pepe leaped in after him, pile driving him into the mess. "Stop!" Feels cried, watching his lovers brawl. "Cher is somewhat of a loser," Trump snarled as he shoved Pepe down. Pepe let out his battle cry and chomped down on the politician's arm. Feels was about to try to stop them when he realized something. He watched as the 6 foot tall frog battled the aging pork chop with a disgusting hairdo which was the color of a Mississippi cigarette hag's teeth and he felt his dong grow hard.

The brawling bitches were interrupted when something hit them in their faces. It was Feels's seven foot dong!

"Heidi Klum is no longer a ten," Trump gasped as Feels dipped his cock in the goopy onion mess. He quickly exited the room. "Where is he going?" Pepe wondered. "You'll see," Feels replied as he mounted the frog. Pepe's ass had still been subdued by the onion, which at this point had rotted from being in the foul ass for so long. Feels gently removed the rotting onion, shoving it into his mouth and swallowing it whole with great relish. As soon as the onion was removed, Pepe's ass began to quake. You can only hold off the booty popping for so long. Feels grunted and grabbed a hold of that Pepe peepee as he dug his cock into the froggy ass. They both screamed in pleasure!

Little Georg was watching from the hall, shocked as his parents used his dinner as anal lube. There was a sudden commotion in the living room, and Georg watched as a man in a fancy suit and a fursuit head entered the room. He trembled in terror as the man knelt down to him. A bit muffled through the costume head, he whispered: "My stance on immigration is correct."

Georg watched as the man removed his clothes, revealing a body like that of a prune, and immediately began fucking Feels. "Only Rosie O'Donnell!" he shrieked as he fucked Feels with full force, sending Feels's dong deeper inside the acidic ass of the Pepe Frog. "REEEE!!" Pepe screamed as his dick was thrust into a pile of mashed onions. Green jizz spurted from his slimy dong and into the onions, which Trump and Feels quickly consumed. "The concept of global warming was created by and for the Chinese in order to make U.S. manufacturing non-competitive!!!!!!" Trump shrieked as he let out a stream of disgusting old man jizz into that Feel ass. Feels was immediately thrown onto the ground and had so much jizz shot up his little shota ass that he looked like a bad inflation fetish drawing. He gave a high pitched scream as he shot his own meme load!

The next morning, Georg awoke and ran downstairs for breakfast. Trump was in the kitchen sauteeing onions. “When was the last time anybody saw us beating, let's say, China in a trade deal? They kill us. I beat China all the time. All the time.” he was saying to Pepe, who was reading 4chan. Trump noticed the small white frog and kneeled down. “Laziness is a trait in the blacks. ... Black guys counting my money! I hate it.” he greeted the child.

Feels walked in. His stomach was grotesquely stuffed, and pale blue stretch marks ran along his sides. Georg gagged.

Pepe smiled down at his son. "Georg...............meet your new stepdad..............."


End file.
